mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
America In Turmoil II (Map Game)
The sequel to my (very bad) game from 2016. You are a candidate running in the 2020 election. You can see how it operates here: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/America_in_Turmoil_(MAP_GAME) (It won’t be that mad this time) Plot Disclaimer: this is based on an extreme scenario. This is unlikely to happen, please don’t scream liberal bias. The scenario was made before Trump was elected. It is 2019 in America. America is in turmoil under Presidents Trump and Pence. You must run for president, then try to make America, well ... Great Again! Timeline Bold is important. ''Italic is slightly important.'' * Jan 20, 2017: Donald Trump becomes President of the United States. * June'' 26th, 2018: Obamacare is repealed.'' ** August 9 2018: Trump and Mike Pence leave the Republican Party. The GOP immediately distance themselves from the administration. * 9th December, 2018: Congress starts impeachment proceedings after Donald Trump makes various economy mistakes, such as cutting taxes which plunges the US into even more debt. * 4th April 2019: Donald Trump gets impeached, and Mike Pence becomes US President. * 9th September 2019: Donald Trump is named second worst post wartime US President, Above Richard Nixon and below Jimmy Carter. * 4 October 2019: Riots in the streets, ANTIFA begin to murder supporters of Pence. * October 2019: Mike Pence launches the Cure For Gays system. * October 2019: Mike Pence bans Abortion. * 2019: After loads of turmoil, the 2020 US Election starts. Rules * After taking in your chances of winning, I give you odds based on actual poll numbers and hypothetical ones. I will use a randomiser. e.g, If you have odds of 6/10 winning a state, you will get entered six times, the opponent will be entered four times.. * Have common sense (no racism etc) * Basically this is the entire thing in a nutshell: You start as a presidential campaign, and you have five types of stats I will give you.: Votes, Washington Support and Foreign Support, Money and Stamina. You start off with 5 million each. If you fail in the primaries you are out. If you win the primaries, you go on a campaign to win the presidency. You can do moves, do a speech, etc. * Interviews will be chosen by a mod randomly. * Take one turn every hour, OR take a turn after someone else has posted. Bigger things don't happen instantly, e.g, invasions. * Stamina renews every five hours. You start off with 25 stanima. Prices Speech: 10k, you can write what they say. May increase or decrease poll numbers, uses 10 stanima. Ad: 100k, uses 10 stanima. You can choose where. Increases poll numbers. Lobby: Get unions on your side. 500k. Gains Washington support. Trade: Promise a country support. 50k, raises foreign support. You can do more things than that obviously, just say and I will give a price. Debates will be held in December 2019 and March 2020 for the primaries and October 2020 for the nominees. We need 2 candidates on each side to start. REPUBLICANS eg: username: John Smith candidate: Jane Smith DEMOCRATS November 2019 (Start) Category:America In Turmoil II (Map Game) Category:United States Category:United States of America